carodejky_dalsigeneracefandomcom-20200214-history
Katin deník
Soukromý deníček Kat Mitchellové Varování: každého zvědavého čtenáře postihne něco opravdu ale opravdu ošklivého! ... Dnešní den nezačal zrovna nejlíp. Jako by nestačilo, že jsem se probudila někde na pláži, šeredně potlučená a kompletně olepená od písku. Navíc první věc, kterou jsem uviděla, bylo moje starší já s (brrr) původně blonďatými vlasy. A co je nejhorší. Moje sestra není nikde k nalezení a zbytek mojí rodiny taky ne. Navíc jsem se pravděpodobně chovala ze začátku jako úplný pitomec. …. Tak oprava, je to ještě horší. Ta pláž nebyla Copa Cabana, jak jsem si na chvilku bláhově myslela, ale něco mnohem horšího: pobřeží Francie v někdy v 18. století. A ona divná dáma se mnou je skutečně můj minulý život. Jmenuje se Pamela, Pamela Bousquet, a nejhorší je, že vůbec netuším, která to je. V rodinné historii jsem měla vždycky nepořádek, ale tohle... A navíc 18. století, pokud se dobře pamatuju, bylo známé ne zrovna mírumilovnými názory na čarodějnice. Ach jo, proč jsem se jenom koukala na Čarodějky ze Salemu. A já tu stojím jen v plavkách. Ach můj bože... … Na chvilku to začalo vypadat nadějně, to když Pamela vylovila odněkud ze své brašny Knihu stínů. Tedy abych byla přesná, její ztenčenou, zmenšenou a a značně zestručněnou verzi. Spíš prapraprapředka naší knihy. V zoufalství jsem se snížila k nakukování přes rameno, nechci ani domýšlet, co si o mě asi Pamela musela myslet. Z jejího pohledu bude asi budoucnost pěkně oprsklá. Ale v knize nic nebylo, přesně, jak jsem se bála. Doufám, že tu neztvrdnu na zbytek života. A strašně se mi stýská po Tamm. Skoro šílím strachy a co je horší, naše telepatické spojení nefunguje. Vlastně tady nemůžu používat žádnou ze svých schopností. Neuvěřitelný... … Nemůžu tomu ani věřit, zbytek mého příbuzenstva je prý v Americe! Tomu říkám kolosální průšvih, protože v téhle době je myšlenka parníku jen na papíře, takže vodami se prohání jen značně nemotorné a pomalé plachetnice. To budu cestovat jako nějaký černý pasažér? A jak dlouho to vlastně trvá do Ameriky? Měsíc nebo dva? Mě asi trefí a nesnáším houpání vody. Proč zatraceně žije Pamela tady, daleko od své rodiny? To asi bude nějaký pěkný kostlivec v rodinné skříni. … Vypadá to, že jsem se nějakou nešťastnou náhodou připletla k natáčení nějakého hollywoodského trháku. Nechybí tu nic: záhadné místo, sexy žena v plavkách (tobě to můj milý deníčku napsat můžu), pořádně škaredý záporák a jedna lovkyně démonů (protože právě tak se teď Pamela nazvala). Až se vrátím domů, napíšu scénář a budu milionářka. Teda pokud se vrátím. A trochu to vylepším, protože tenhle démon byl otravný jen trošku a už k tomu nikdy nebude mít příležitost. Samozřejmě, že jsem se celou dobu tvářila vážně suverénně, i bez svých schopností. Vzhledem k mému oblečení to musel být vážně zajímavý pohled... … Zjišťuju, že navazování konverzace s mým minulým já mi moc nejde. Kdyby tu tak byla Tamm, ta by byla určitě úspěšnější. A Pamelino malé rodinné tajemství začíná dostávat konkrétnější obrysy. Právě se totiž před námi objevil démon a podle toho, jak se moje minulé já chovalo, to vypadá, že ho jednoduše zavolala. Co by na to asi řekla naše Phoebe. Musím se přiznat, že mě tahle situace docela překvapila a opět jsem sklouzla ke svému (oblíbenému) způsobu chovámsejakoblbec.Ale snad to nebylo tak moc vidět. Aspoň jsem nezačala ječet. … Pamelin démon je vážně moc sympatický. A taky dobře vypadá a jmenuje se Qualmor. Je to jen můj dojem, nebo pokaždé, když to jméno zaslechnu, cítím někde v podvědomí cinkání malých zvonečků? Ale svoje dítě bych tak určitě nepojmenovala. Škoda, že tu není Tamm, ale snad už ji brzo uvidím. Qualmor nás prý do Ameriky dopraví. Určitě to bude mnohem pohodlnější než loď. … Jsme v Ameice. Ještě nikdy jsem necestovala po démonsku ,ale musím s uspokojením konstatovat, že od světlonošského přenášení se liší jen mírným mrazením po celém těle a to docela příjemným (jestli si tohle přečte Prue, bude mi to omlacovat o hlavu do konce života). Místo, kam jsme se přenesli, vypadá jako něčí vážně velký obývák se spoustou lidí. A je tu i Tamm. Jaká úleva... … Když se po nějaké době zvládnu zase rozhlížet, zjistím, že je tu nějaké ticho. Aha, chybí Prue. A taky Chris, Mel, Wyatt a Henry, ale tři poslední mi musela Tamm připomenout. Vážně se stydím, takhle pominout skoro půlku rodiny. Ale na druhou stranu, je nás vážně moc a když k tomu připočteme ještě časové dvojníky, vypadá to tady jako pěkně uleželý guláš. Sestřino pošťuchování mi vážně chybělo, ale začíná to tu být ještě zajímavější. Ještě nikdy jsem neviděla senilní čarodějku, ale stojí to za to. (Ne)přítomnost mého oblečení málem vedla k malému striptýzu, chudák Qualmor byl odhozen někam ke stěně domu a na povrch vyplulo prapodivné rodinné tajemství ohledně indentity jakéhosi strýčka Josepha alébrž Marka. Jestlipak se rodinné kroniky o téhle záměně zmiňují? Musím je prozkoumat. Tamm prohodila něco o cirkusu, což přesně sedí. Další tajemství. Tak Pamelina rodina tady netuší, že si vzala za manžela démona. Tak proč je tedy sama ve Francii, když ne z tohohle důvodu? Nebo mi něco uniká? Zjišťuju, že jsem se pro samé setkání s Tamm (ještě teď, když to píšu, cítím ohromnou úlevu) zapomněla zmínit o tom, jak to bylo s Pamelou a Qualmorem. Podle toho, co mi nenápadně řekla, se ji tenhle démon pokusil zabít, ale ona na něj použila nějaké kouzlo lásky. A potom byl zase moc pozorný a dopadlo to, jak to dopadlo. A navíc je prý už docela dlouhou dobu hodný. Tamm si ze mě utahuje kvůli mému vkusu, ale on je vážně docela pohledný... … Konečně jsme všichni! Nejdřív se objevila Prue se značně unaveným Chrisem (její kree nešlo přeslechnout, takže se mu nedivím) a pak i zbytek naší rodiny včetně dalších dvojníků. Pohled na starší Prue s koštětem byl prostě nepopsatelný. Sem by se už nevešla ani myš. Mno, možná nějaká hodně malá. Musím něco udělat se svým oblečením, ale zajímalo by mě, jak zbytek rodiny stráví tu informaci o Qualmorovi.